


春花与啄木鸟

by Fiona_mage



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona_mage/pseuds/Fiona_mage
Summary: 女性光之战士×于里昂热（默认蓝眼棕发平原人女，身高拉满170出头。Gb倾向，她可能还是个双。）
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 5





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

> 1.18周岁以下不要看。
> 
> 2.重度OOC。（上下宛如两篇文）
> 
> 3.感情不真。
> 
> 4.诡异的闺蜜谈心到约炮。
> 
> 5.四分之一的gb，四分之三在bb。
> 
> 6.大道理一大堆都是瞎掰的。
> 
> 7\. 有各种私人设定，比如避孕药和艾欧泽亚的生物学知识。
> 
> 8.借鉴了很多书里的思想和描写。动作描写指导《1984》，理论指导《爱的艺术》、《美丽新世界》、《美国众神》等等。
> 
> 附赠BGM：《地へ続く導》 歌手：Hagall。
> 
> 特别鸣谢帮我找错别字的部队好友们。

某月的一天，天气晴朗温暖，阿马罗在空中转了三圈。光之战士被众人要求去休息，为了躲避枯燥反复的话语，她传送到了群花馆，极速向笃学者庄园奔跑，卷起一路尘土，把妖灵的诱惑都关在门外。

大厅里有股老旧书本和新墨水的气味。屋子里乱得可以，地板上全是书籍，被摊开的，被合上的，被高高垒起的，被当成坐垫的，好像在开展览会，展示品就是书的姿态。光之战士找了几个落脚点，一跳一跨地走到角落的书桌边，看向在那专心致志工作的伙伴。

于里昂热在事件结束后便不见踪影，据水晶都的人民说，这位魔法师在四处寻找关于避水的法术，有人建议他直接找个湖，从岸边到对面游个来回，保证不再怕水。当时桑克瑞德听到后马上笑了出来，提议自己可以当陪练，不久后直接塞给于里昂热一堆新的工作，自己先没影了。光之战士也被委托了任务，从材料的收集到怪物的讨伐，一连拼命工作八天后终于被看不惯其行为的某人劝着休息。结果她没有任何悔改，反而更努力地帮忙，导致所有人都看不下去了。一开始只是亲近的人会来唠叨，后来但凡和光之战士打过照面的人都来建议她放松一天。连在图书馆看书时都会被抽走书本，再被强塞一个枕头。

陆行鸟搭档都知道，光之战士并不困。

但既然大家都不让她干活，就换个地方找事做呗。抱着这样的心理，她来到了笃学者庄园。一切都很正常，门外好奇的仙子族娇笑着发出邀请，“来一起玩嘛”或“理理我嘛”的话语层出不穷。自从成为正大光明的“暗之战士”后，仙子族人的热情更是高涨，不论是魔法师还是双胞胎都比不上暗之战士的可爱。

橙色的灯光下，精灵面无表情地记录着知识，待到这章节结束后，他转身看向身边的同伴。

“哟，于里昂热，中午好哇！最近怎么样了？”

“灵魂的研究有了新进展，桑克瑞德要的资料也给他寄过去了，把水分开的法术还在研究中……”

“辛苦你了！有什么事是我能帮忙的吗？”

发问者的神情自然，完全看不出劳累的痕迹。于里昂热轻抚书脊，自然拒绝道：“今天是你的休息日。阿莉塞小姐特意嘱咐我不要找你帮忙，更不能给你提供工作。”说完他翻开了另一本书。

光之战士往墙上一靠，明白再问下去也没用。厅内比外界暗上很多，唯有灯光周围还算明亮。各种各样的书籍和文件就是零零散散地落在各处，或隐于黑暗中，或暴露在光明下，又或者间于两者。再怎么看此处也不是仙子族会喜欢的地方，很明显是浓重的于里昂热风格，带有十足的神秘感。

不知道于里昂热花了多少心思才能借住在这房子里，单看门口的仙子族无论如何都只在门口徘徊一会儿就离开，便能推测出窝在这里绝对是正确又安全的选项。那么这份来之不易的安静，肯定是有人想破坏的。

“于里昂热，你不觉得这里应该通通风吗？”

……

“正好外面空气清新，而且带有花香，不如打开门？”

……

就在光之战士站直，欲往门口去时，背后的人忽然站了起来，快步挡在她前面。

二人一时无言，接着于里昂热先叹了一口气，说：“如果可以，麻烦帮忙收拾一下地上的书吧，那边的桌上有表单，按照目录摆放就好。”光之战士点点头，对他的上道很是欣慰。

“……今天一整天我都要呆在这里，你自己随意就好。”

“放心，我会自己找书看的。”

光之战士拿起了表单，先背下了所有书名字，再将地上、桌上和角落里的书籍们一一找出来，再将他们归类放好，让每一本书都能找到它的至亲好友，且让一系列的书整整齐齐。她觉得自己好像在给小孩子收拾玩具，本质上这两者没有什么不同。自从她加入拂晓之后，那种任务就轮不到她来做了。她一直在前进，自愿往前走，亦被人逼着不许后退，若是迷失方向，后果不堪设想。

地面上的书都各归其所后，光之战士环顾四周，发现书柜的排列摆放也极为随意，只是在书本的内容上有一定关联，从以太学到魔法学，再到第一世界的各种预言。文字记录了生命的诞生和消亡，阅读文字的人也见证了这些奇迹。她感叹着，接着抽出一本还算感兴趣的书，就着背包里的果酒看起书来。

当于里昂热的研究陷入困境良久时，他决定从二楼的书架上再取几份资料来看，但当他一转头，发现的是有些醉醺醺的光之战士。他不得不思考自己是否应该把这位“英雄阁下”丢出去，若是她撒起酒疯来，自己可挡不住。然而当他凑近看时，才发觉光之战士是清醒的，也许是灯光柔和了她的容颜，又加上空气中果酒的香气浓郁，才让自己单方面判定她喝醉了。

爬上细高的梯子，从架子上拿出一摞书，单手抱着它们，所以只能单手爬下梯子。于里昂热动得很慢，每一步都要踩实，书本挡住了他的大部分视野，导致他有一点点慌乱。

“铛——”是酒瓶倒下的声音。

“哐啷——”是于里昂热摔下来的声音。

书册四散，落在地毯上像四散的花朵，而近两米的成年男性精灵从梯子上摔落更像个笑话，反正本人脸上的表情包含痛苦、羞耻和恼怒等等。光之战士甚至看到了几分呆愣，不免觉得好笑，她走上前去，帮着捡起书本。拾书时自然会看到书名，光之战士猜测这些是什么难懂的魔法理论书，所以被放在二楼的书柜里，结果封皮上写着《教你如何去爱》、《爱人的一百种方法》和《情感论》等等文字，直把她噎住了。

递书时，光之战士看了一眼于里昂热，知道他闷骚，没想到换衣服只是一种表现，在大家都不知道的地方，他居然会看这种书吗？金牌冒险者光之战士发誓，里面不但有关于爱情的理论书，更有各种爱情小说，真不知道第一世界是怎么保存下来这些东西的。

看着对方的眼神，于里昂热也终于意识到了自己的不妥，他停顿了一会儿，开口说道：“我最近在用闲暇时间研究感情……”

光之战士眨眨眼。

“更正一下，主要研究的是感情中的爱情。”

嚯，真是好大一惊喜。

光之战士从来无法确定于里昂热的感情问题，或许这样太过僭越，但她其实在闲暇时和拂晓里的人聊过他。尤其是在解放多玛的路上，莉瑟在星空下会缓缓说起过去的逸闻，穆恩布瑞达这个名字总能占据一席之地，而作为其青梅竹马的于里昂热也必不可少。老实说就算他已经把那位贤者称呼为“我所爱之人”，红衣的人女也不敢确定于里昂热能完全理解自己好友的感情。

他们差得很多，本来能水到渠成的感情永远停在那一刻，剩下来的那个人被逼着往前走，谁也不好意思上前去安慰他。他需要安慰吗，这份同情心会不会困扰到对方？女性同事之间亦有过几次讨论，仍然没有任何定论。反正于里昂热会“明白”的……最理性的那一位要了一瓶酒，听着歌女或低或高的声音，为该次会谈画下句号。“在一个无底无边的深渊里，我们彷徨，我们哭泣；乘着那如饥似渴的风儿，我的幽灵跟随着你……”

“不错的主题。”光之战士真心赞叹道，“不过看样子你遇到了瓶颈。”她忽然想捉弄一下对方。

于里昂热就近找了张矮桌，放下书册，席地坐下，看样子是打算长谈。光之战士感觉这种体验还蛮新奇的，就像刚开始冒险那会，每次任务回来队长都要开一次反思大会一样，也是在油灯边坐下，说些平常说不出口的话。她凑近，保持一个恰当的距离，安静地等对方开口。

橙色的光线一如既往的温和，被整理干净的房间让人不再紧绷，洒出去的酒液挥发在空气中，舒缓了气氛，也似乎提供了勇气。

“我想整理自己的感情，”于里昂热·奥居雷说，“重点是爱情。”

光之战士点点头，示意他继续。

“迄今为止我已经遇到了很多人，经历了许多事件，认识了很多不同的人，所以我想对这些感情做一个梳理，并研究自己的变化。我能明白自己对知识与真理的尊重与探知，可以清晰辨认出友情和亲情的区别……然而对于爱情，我一无所知。

来到第一世界后，我在旅途上见过许多爱人，他们的行为和言语令我困惑。我很早就承认了自己对穆恩布瑞达的爱，但从未仔细分析这份感情。在无数次面对生死时，我能想到她和我的曾经……这令我困惑，因此我想找到原因。”

在他说话时，光之战士平视着他的眼睛，浅金色的，有着路边淡黄色小花般的柔软，令人不自觉地露出微笑来。她用食指关节敲了敲桌子，问道：“于里昂热，你认为爱的问题是关于一个对象的问题，还是才能的问题？”

“才能……但爱情是献给特定对象的。”

他说话时没有半点犹豫，让人找不出半点差错。

喝下去的酒精好像开始发挥作用，光之战士的思想开始活跃起来。她一手托着腮，一手在空中画了个圈。

“大部分人认为爱与爱情都是简单的。这种自然感情往往会和某个特定对象绑定在一起，但打上爱的标签的意识又常常只是作为人类自身交换能力范围内的商品而已。就像互利交换一样，我需要一个能负担得起的对象，对方也需要我。”

于里昂热吸了一口气，他张开嘴巴要说话，但又没有说，他的眼光转到桌上的小说封皮上。

“说实话，这种爱情小说用来排解寂寞到是不错，毕竟人类是害怕孤独的。我记得在我刚出来当冒险者那会，有个人追求过我，当时他和我还是在一个部队里，部队长对我很照顾，也为对方说过好话，大意是劝我们谈个恋爱试试看，反正不亏——”

于里昂热换了一个姿势，十指交叉抵着嘴唇。

“那个人对你的感情是爱情吗？”他问。

“当然不是，哈哈哈哈！”光之战士大笑道，“要知道我当时可是初入艾欧泽亚的冒险者，还是年轻的女性冒险者，而他已经当了三四年冒险者了，手下还有两个雇员。我们两个人的地位和价值完全不对等，他会追求我的原因，一是我长得好看！”

说到这，光之战士颇为自恋地笑了笑，蓝色的眼睛在灯下宛若名贵的蓝宝石，让懂得欣赏的人迫不及待地想要抚摸，并珍藏起来。于里昂热的脸上没有波动。他不置可否的样子也没打搅到讲故事的人的兴致。

“第二点是他刚刚失去了母亲，那是他唯一的家人。有人悄悄告诉我，他很喜欢我的性格，也经常称赞我的工作态度，时常在背后帮我。我其实感受不到什么，那个时候我只顾着提升自己的实力和存钱，完全没有去爱一个人的想法，或许那个时候我最爱的就是我自己。”

“明智的选择……”于里昂热说，“冒险者的世界的确很有趣，也伴有危机。”

光之战士觉得自己更喜欢于里昂热了，他是一个极为优秀的听众。她沉思了一会儿，换了个坐姿。她再开口时，声音更加温和。她有了一种和亲密朋友聊天的感觉，感觉说什么都能舒缓疲劳。

“后来我又跑到各地去冒险，先后接下了不同身份的人的委托，有的是不到我腰的小朋友，有的是手握千万金币的富豪。旅途中又遇到了几个向我求爱的人，这些人嘴上说着爱，寻求的是肉体上的欢愉。让我想想，你知道做爱吗？严肃的说法应该是性交或交媾，一般指男女之间，同性之间比较少。”

“知道的。”于里昂热回复说，他的脸上没有什么异常。

“那就好。”

光之战士凑近他，握住了他的一只手，轻轻地捏了捏。

“老练的冒险者们还不想稳定下来时，会找风俗行业的人解决生理欲望，其他的冒险者也是他们的目标。找个志趣相投的冒险者，去旅馆里开间房，过上一夜，可比找个风俗行业的人便宜许多，而且很多人这样之后还能增进感情，有利于接下来的任务。”

“他们增进的是什么感情？”

“反正不是爱情就对了。”光之战士叹气道，她放开了对方的手，低下眼眸，“孤独会引起人们焦虑。人们渴望克服分离，从而使自己从孤独的囚笼中解脱出来。实现这一目的的方式有很多种，他们也只是选择了自己适合的那一种。把狂热的感情变成性结合的动力，做爱成为摆脱焦虑的绝望挣扎。这些根本就不是爱情。”

抱怨了一阵子后，光之战士发现对方没有理睬自己，也明白自己刚刚说了一堆有的没的，可能浪费了双方的时间，就自觉闭嘴了。

“这些……和我想象的有些差距。”被冠以贤者之名的精灵自幼追逐知识，他在解读预言诗歌的路上把自己与世界结合起来，他有着充沛的激情。

“你想的是什么？”

“大致是冒险者会克服重重阻碍，努力回到恋人身边的故事？”于里昂热侧头说，这让他看上去有几分无辜和可爱。

“啊，我差不多能明白了。”光之战士摇了摇头，“是不是桑克瑞德和他身边的姑娘们给你讲的。”

“嗯。”于里昂热答道，神情很自然。

光之战士暗道果然，然后用手扶住额头。明明桑克瑞德是个情场高手，虽然压抑着自己对敏菲利亚的感情，但在人际交往时他很会利用人类情感上的弱点。

“你应该明白他们两个之间的感情吧，那的确是很伟大的爱情，即使我讨厌用‘伟大’去形容这份感情。”

从乌尔达哈到拿巴示艾兰，敏菲利亚·沃德一直在目送光之战士前往危险之地，最后却是自己目送她做出了最后的抉择。“拯救艾欧泽亚”的愿望不断地被继承着，以至于爱情在其面前宛如萤火般渺小。

“于里昂热，作为你的朋友，我希望你能好好分析你的爱情。在必要时，那会成为你勇敢前进的力量。”光之战士似乎有些伤感，但魔法师看不透她，只能应声答应。

他们又随便谈了几句，深居在各种基地的贤者透过这位英雄阁下的言语知道了冒险者的爱情是来之不易的珍宝。甚至两个深爱的人不能通过肉体的深入来分享彼此的快乐。毕竟女性会怀孕，而避孕的药物不但昂贵，而且吃多了会有副作用，所以很少有人过度要求对方。

爱情是致命的，爱人会成为弱点，情感会影响判断，但世人仍要去爱。一无所知的人一无所爱，什么都不做的人也就说明都不懂。懂得事理的人也懂得爱、观察和发现……对事物本质了解得越多，也就越钟爱……

这个房间里的人都懂得爱，无非是一个人陷入细节的陷阱，一个人早就爬了出来。

二人默默地坐着，各自看自己的书。光之战士拿起那本未看完的魔法学的书本，看着看着就越觉得头慢慢变重了。酒精在慢慢侵蚀理智，安静的氛围正好助眠，潜意识认为这里是安全的地方，又有伙伴在旁，她终于倒下，沉沉睡去。


	2. 第二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> r18

光之战士醒来时，时钟的指针已悄悄地转了好几圈了。月光从窗户外流进来，给室内加上一点色彩。除去白色的光外，近距离内还有一种橙色的光，不及白光柔和，但更加温暖。刚醒来时的迷糊渐渐消退，她下意识地动了动，全身酸麻，这是穿着铠甲长睡不起的后遗症。以前光之战士就经常这么干，来到第一世界后有人提醒才改掉这个坏毛病，没想到换个地方又复发了。

因为身体还没缓过来，光之战士只好小幅度地动一动，她翻了个身，金色的腰带闯入她的视野，上面有星月形状的装饰，后面是暗色的布料，很像外面的夜空。她想，她知道今天睡醒后脖子不痛的原因了。于里昂热没有动，因为光之战士的头枕在他的大腿上。她刚刚睡得很沉，几乎没有动静，要不是附近的书已经看完了，他觉得自己还可以当几个小时的枕头，大腿已经没有知觉了。无书可看时，于里昂热就开始思考他们之前的对话，他发现其实主题早就偏离了他最初的问题，朝着奇怪的方向奔去，然则也一定程度解答了他的困惑，当然新的疑问马上随之而来，就像海浪一样，一波赶着一波。

随着思路越来越清晰，时间也一分一秒地过去，腿上的女性依旧没有要清醒的迹象。于里昂热也无法动手让她醒来，希望“暗之战士”好好休息是所有人的愿望，难得睡个午觉不算什么，虽然这午觉已经快睡到午夜了。灯火浅橙色的光映在黑色的甲胄上，瞬间被吸走，金属暗淡，沉寂的像块顽石。棕色的发丝倒是在灯光下微微闪光，给其主人增加了不少亮色，淡粉的嘴唇自然合并，仿佛交叠的花瓣，略显苍白的脸色在柔软的火光下显得很健康。他知道光之战士的强大，也知其责任艰巨，所以还是让她多睡会吧。

下面的“枕头”弹性十足，隔着薄薄的裙子，对方的体温传到自己的脸上。光之战士意识到自己枕着别人的大腿睡了一觉，顿时感觉各种不好了，要不是身体还有些僵硬，她怕不是要蹿起来，疯狂给对方道歉……

如果现在起来又很尴尬，光之战士意识到于里昂热应该不知道自己已经醒了，虽然刚刚翻身了，但他也看不到自己睁开眼睛，所以她索性闭上眼睛装成快要从浅度睡眠里醒来的样子。清醒后人的感知就会敏锐起来，更不要说是优秀的冒险者的感知。装睡的人可以清清楚楚地感受到体温，也能听到对方的呼吸声和心跳声，并能嗅到其若有若无的体香。在此光之战士必须偷偷吐槽一句，于里昂热到底怎么回事，为什么他身上那么好闻。

大概四五分钟后，光之战士的身体又翻了个身，然后缓缓睁开眼睛，又眯了一会儿，仿佛在适应灯光的亮度。于里昂热被这番动静吸引，他发现腿上的人快要醒了。

“怎么样，睡醒了吗？”应该把她叫起来了。

不得不说，于里昂热的声音还挺好听，尤其是他凑近你耳边低语时，有一种特别的性感。光之战士的身体微微抖了一下，她下意识抬头看向声源，却不料于里昂热还没端坐好，一时间二人的呼吸交融，四目对视。

一两秒后，光之战士单手撑起自己的上半身，装作头晕般甩了甩头，然后站起来伸了个懒腰。

“嗯，醒了。”

她意识到自己睡了太久了，必须先脱下铠甲，活动所有的肌肉。于是她走向角落，从手甲开始脱，很快就露出了内里的衣服，上身是黑色的紧身服，勾勒出主人优雅的曲线，每一块肌肉都充满爆发力，特殊的材质能调节温度，让穿者保持正常的体温；下身同样是黑色的裤子，款式较为宽松，腿侧还有一些口袋，里面放了一些应急的药品，而鞋子脱下后只剩下袜子。没有了盔甲的重量，光之战士轻松了很多，她在原地跳了跳，又做了几个舒展运动。

活动完筋骨后，光之战士转身一看，发现于里昂热还坐在地上，保持原来的姿势，走近后看，他的神色有些痛苦。想了一下前因后果，她猜测应该是腿麻了……也就是自己的错。因此她蹲了下来，手往裙子里伸，抓住对方的小腿，势必将它掰到正确的位置。

“唔……”于里昂热发出一声哀叫，迅速咬住了手臂上的布料。大概是全麻了。

光之战士更感抱歉，惭愧地说：“对不起……怪我睡太久了，压麻了你的腿……”

等一阵酸麻过去，于里昂热缓过来后，他开口说：“不用道歉，一开始就是我拉你聊天，看你睡着要倒下来前，也是我让你枕在我腿上的。毕竟那样会舒服一些。”

当过冒险者，睡过各种土地的光之战士当然知道肌肉僵硬的痛苦，她想了想，脱下了于里昂热的鞋子，对困惑的他说：“你待会忍着点，不行就咬住衣服，疼一下就过去了。”

无知的魔法师照着指示做了，然后他硬生生看着光之战士把一条腿缓缓地掰正，酥麻感和疼痛感一股脑儿从四肢传递到脊柱和大脑，让他流下了生理性泪水，接着她把脚往头的方向按压，同时有节奏地敲打着腿部的肌肉。慢慢的，于里昂热感觉到自己又能控制住腿了。光之战士如法炮制，把双腿从酸麻的地狱中解放出来。她一点点地按摩着腿部肌肉，于里昂热觉得自己有些热，晚风吹到身上，有种恰到好处的凉爽。

“呃……我已经可以了……”于里昂热终于发现了不对劲的地方，马上出声制止对方的行为。

光之战士也听话地停下动作，再看看双方的状态。一个半躺着，一个单膝跪着，前者的裙子已经撩到了大腿根，后者的双手就在大腿上上上下下，她这才惊觉自己好像在性骚扰……

“啊，这个，哈哈哈哈哈哈……”她妄图用笑声蒙混过关。

“你对我这身……有什么想法吗？”

光之战士猝不及防地被问了这种问题，还在这种相当尴尬的时刻。当初第一次在第一世界见于里昂热时，她就在暗地里说这身衣服太过华丽，以至于和他之前给人的印象完全不同。他说这身衣服更适合他现在的战斗方式，但是在水妖幻园多恩美格禁园里，光之战士被撞飞出去时，无意间看到了他飘逸的长裙下的底裤，那个时候真是无比尴尬，后来看着看着也就习惯了，以至于造成现在这种场面……

“想法吗？我觉得挺好看的，而且看久了之后觉得很适合你。”

于里昂热没有回答，他站了起来，理了理衣服，由伸出手把光之战士拉了起来。

“在你睡觉的时候，我一直在思考关于爱情的问题。在翻阅了所有书籍后，我认为爱上某人不只是一种情感，还是一种判断和一种承诺……由此我认为我的确产生了爱情，但随着时间过去，这份感情一直在变化。渐渐的，我有些害怕自己的这种想法了……”

二人的双手一直握着，光之战士也没去提醒对方，她意识到现在是关键的时刻，之后于里昂热或许会平淡地一笑了之，又或者自己闭口不言，然而他现在开口了，既然他都说了出来，自己必须做些什么。

于是她反握住男性精灵的手，用更严肃、更柔和的声音说：“万物恒变。愈相同的事物，愈将改变。爱情也逃离不了这个事实，它除去是一种感情、一种判断和一种承诺外，也带有一种排他性。你爱上的对象自然也会改变，你越是关注对方，越能清晰地感受到对方的变化。同时，你也会受到环境的影响，改变自己，没有人是能永恒下去的……”

“无影……”于里昂热刚说出这两个字，就自觉吞下了剩下的话语。

“其实不用那么敏感，有时候我也会想各种不同的可能性，比如要是我成为了妖精王，那么第一世界会变成怎么样？那时的爱梅特赛尔克又会做出什么来？” 人是如此卑鄙的东西，什么都会习惯……

气氛变得好像有些沉重，于里昂热想了想适合的话题，问道：“如果我当时叛变了，你会怎么对我？”

“你是说暗之战士那时候哇，感觉是很久以前的事情了……如果你叛变的话，我大概会杀了你吧。”光之战士故作轻松地讲，然而事实上二人都清楚，那时危机四伏，一旦出了一个叛徒，难以用其他方式落幕。

“我不奢望自己的独断专行会得到原谅……”于里昂热说。

他一直牵着光之战士的手，所以她也跟着他走。往屋子里多走几步，再转个弯，就是一间卧室了，看起来应该是经常打扫的房间。

于里昂热将光之战士带到了床边。

“我接下来的话会很失礼……”于里昂热停顿了很久，久到光之战士不得不用双手握住他的右手，他才缓慢地开口。

“请问能否和我产生肉体的关系？”

……

光之战士也卡壳了，虽说看到床的时候也冥冥之中有所感应，但真当对方说出来后，她也是感觉到各种违和。讲句心里话，大概更多人会觉得是光之战士先提出做爱这种需求的，毕竟魔法师奥居雷先生在日常中实在是个完美的禁欲主义的样子。

由爱激起的性结合的欲望常常与温情脉脉相伴。现在光之战士的确能感受到些许温情，但对方提出的要求明显是那种包含贪欲和征服欲的吧！再怎么说，从友爱跨越到性爱，幅度实在太大了。

“在回答前，我能问一下你是如何从爱的理论，直接跨越到爱的实践的?”光之战士放弃了各种害羞或欲擒故纵的把戏和手段，面对这么熟悉的人，她选择单刀直入。

记得有一次，她和某个冒险者也是到了这种地步，但对方的理由就是含糊其辞的“我爱你”，所以在他付完酒钱餐费后，光之战士直接开溜了。但于里昂热不一样，所以她要听一个回答。

不久之后，低沉的声音响起来。

“我想简化过程……”他低着头，直视女性的双眼说，“生命短暂，知识无穷，我没有足够的时间去探索一切……我明白爱情这件事困扰了我很久，而接下来的旅途更是危机四伏。只有省略和简化才有助于我去理解，即使这样会让我的理解出错。但我反复思考过，发现爱情中最简单快速的方法就是产生肉体关系。我承认这种结合更像是幻觉，然而对我来说已经足够。肉体形式的爱本质上不好，却仍强于什么都不做……”

“那为什么是我？”光之战士低声发问。对方明显呆住了，恐怕一时间想不到合理的解释。

“算了，你别说了。我差不多也能明白，毕竟你也找不到怎么天时地利人和的机会了……”光之战士苦笑着说，“也算是我自己挖坑自己跳吧……那我们先约好事宜，这种关系只会存在于这一夜，事后我们恢复正常的关系，并且把这件事藏在心底，对外说我喝醉了在你这休息了一整天……”

于里昂热点点头表示同意。

正当他打算卸下首饰时，光之战士又出声了，“话说，既然你没有肉体，那我应该也没有怀孕的可能性吧？”

“是的……不过避孕药我也能调制出来，这里的材料够用……”

那就没有后顾之忧了，不论对与错，都不会影响到其他人。

“先脱衣服吧。”

“嗯……”

二人无言，各自脱下身上的布料，窸窸窣窣的声音在室内此起彼伏，时不时传来一声金属碰撞的声音，倒显得挺悦耳。

很快，他们就赤裸相对了。

灯从进来时就开着，大抵是忘了关，所以男性精灵和女性人族的躯体都清晰地映入对方的视野里，不带有任何隐瞒。光之战士的身体上还带有几处红痕，估计是之前午睡时被铠甲压红的。她的四肢纤细匀称，每一处都有着恰到好处的肌肉，其线条在光影的修饰下更为迷人，轮廓恰到好处地勾引人。于里昂热有点想靠近去看，却发现这具身体上布满了各种伤痕，灯光掩饰了一部分，但只要仔细观摩就能发现新长出的皮肉和周边肤色的不同，还有一些凸出来的、宛如蜈蚣的疤痕，难以想象这是什么造成的。就是有着这样的肉体的人类，做出了拯救世界的功绩吗……

就在于里昂热观察女性躯体时，光之战士也正大光明地观看着男性精灵的肉体。第一观感是很纤瘦，精灵族本来就非常纤长，就算是男性精灵也只有薄薄的一层肌肉覆盖在骨架上，于里昂热又不是以力气见长，没有充分锻炼过肌肉，可以说看上去比光之战士还瘦弱一些。然而不得不说这样的身体也别具美感，至少光之战士的某种欲望被勾起了一点，所以她的视线自然往下落在对方的性器上。自己有多久不做爱了？不知道。想做吗？当然还是有欲望的。

似乎是心灵感应，于里昂热主动沿着床边坐下了，这样就让他们近乎三十厘米的身高变得无用起来。他有些拘谨，明明提出要求的是自己，但最先想要停下的也是自己。在此以前，他一直对异性的身体秉持理性的态度，将其看成是以太构成的组织，但当真的面对时，他承认自己受到了某种诱惑，自己的本领与智慧毫无用处……

“你在紧张？”声音从近处传来，然后眼前有什么一晃而过，腿上莫名多了些重量。光之战士侧身坐在于里昂热的大腿上，裸露的肌肤传递着热量，她单手扶着他的腰，另一只手搭在锁骨的位置。女性浑圆姣好的乳房贴在男性的胸膛上，让人不能忽视脂肪的柔软。

于里昂热的心脏开始加速跳动。他搂住了女性，这个女人的腰部在他的臂弯里，他感觉到了柔软和温暖。真神奇，他们只是赤裸着拥抱，就能感受到如此之多，就好像天生亲密。他把她的身子转过来，搂得更紧些。

于里昂热把嘴唇贴近她的耳朵。“失礼了。”他悄声说。

光之战士反搂住他的脖子，好让两人之间更加靠近，她也悄声说：“没关系。”说完后，她快速向精灵的耳朵吹了一口气，感受到身下的人颤抖了一下，满意地低声笑了起来。

这下于里昂热慌乱了起来，而且难以稳住自己越跳越快的心脏。他想自己的大脑可能出了问题。

室内又陷入了寂静。心跳声和呼吸声清晰响起，一切感官都被放大。光之战士难得体会了一把在床上捉弄人的感觉，发觉自己还挺恶趣味的，但她也明白这种情况下是不能指望男方主动了。看他战战兢兢的样子，也许这是第一次？总之要温柔且迅速地侵入。

她把对方的手往上移，让它包裹住自己的胸，并鼓励他行动起来。男性精灵听从着指示，手指轻轻扫过乳尖，再托起乳房，不轻不重地按压起来。手感很奇妙，像是某种液体，又带有韧劲，皮肤细腻光滑……

然后他就被强吻了。

起了坏心的人族小姐用双腿圈起了男性精灵的腰，利用体重和一点点格斗技巧把对方整个人压倒在床上。惊呼声被堵在唇齿之间，把握着主动权的人迫不及待地舔舐身下人的嘴唇，先是描绘唇形，等到对方开始慢慢回应后，又半强迫地闯入牙关内，邀请舌头共舞，口腔内不停地分泌津液，水声响起……于里昂热觉得一切太快了，又希望可以更快一切，他躺倒在床上，可以感觉到腰侧被大腿肉夹住，一手摸着圆挺的乳房，一手帮忙稳定住光之战士的腰。接吻的感觉很好，让他不自觉地放松，他开始学习对方的吻技，想要尽可能地回应对方。然而下一秒，他就停止了思考。

未勃起的性器被握在手里。手心的皮肤很粗糙，每一处的茧子都代表了英雄阁下的努力和汗水。现在这份粗糙在细嫩的皮肉上剐蹭，有时是上上下下地套弄，有时是缓慢细致地摩擦。于里昂热不由得攥紧了拳头，呼吸声也加重起来。顶端的精孔和沟槽处被特别关照，性器受到这样的刺激，不出意料地挺立起来，一些黏腻的液体渗了出来，马上就被摸上了柱身，成为润滑剂。

也许不应该再去思考，于里昂热放弃了挣扎，只是去感觉，因此他身体的反应更加真实和自然了。喘息声在光之战士耳边响起，搭配时不时的低音，性感至极。他的手顺着身体曲线缓慢下滑，低谷是柔韧的腰肢，往上是翘起的臀部，因为时常锻炼，摸起来就让人心猿意马。

在这紧要的关头，光之战士撑起自己的身体，平复了一下呼吸。

“希望你还有理智。”她看向床上的另一个人。

“……是的，我还清醒着，虽然思维几乎随时可能走向混乱……”躺着的人说，他有些困惑，“怎么了吗？”他坐了起来，牵住了她的手，甚至主动上前吻了她一下，尽管他正被欲望折磨中。

光之战士无声地笑了笑，她看到精灵的银发被染成更温暖的颜色，浅金色的眸色早已沉下来，就算是如此他也显得无比天真。

“没什么，”她听见自己的声音说道，“我会尽全力保证你的舒适……”

太糟糕了，她想。

太糟糕了，他终于意识到了。

女上男下的姿势很适合骑乘位，但种族之间的体型差异也不是那么好克服。早已情动的光之战士分开腿跨坐在于里昂热身上，用手帮他弄出来了第一次。他几乎是瞬间空白了一下，回过神来就发现射出的液体都被抹开在性器上，而它早已重新勃起了。

穴口附近满是滑腻的液体，无声告诉二人应该进入正题了。于里昂热为数不多的生理学知识开始上线，他伸手找到了早已充血的花核，不轻不重地捏了一下。“嘶……”光之战士差点瘫软下来，她用眼神警告了对方一眼，却好像没什么成效。

“是……这样吗……”于里昂热的脑袋搭在光之战士肩膀旁。他的声音像一声叹息，却在她脑内炸开。大事不妙，她在心里对自己说。

光之战士深呼吸，尽量让自己放松下来。她一手扶住了男性精灵的性器，暗地里吐槽这玩意过于巨大，原来之前很少有见到精灵族和人族的配对是这个原因吗。她让自己的穴口对准龟头，缓慢地将其吞入下去，一开始进入得很困难，等到吃下整根时，于里昂热手下的床单已经不能看了。

意识到第一步完成后，双方都吐了口气。光之战士感觉很不好受，她虽然有一米七，但相对于两米高的精灵还是太多娇小，之前抱在一起时就想到会不会尺寸不合的问题，没想到全部塞进来后会那么难受。她无意识地动了动腰肢，把于里昂热吓得快要射出来。

自己的肉棒被紧窄的甬道牢牢包裹着，于里昂热感受到了从未有过的新奇体验。那里的潮湿和温暖都在刺激他的神经，全身上下的知觉好像被那里夺去，快感好像风一般飘忽不可捉摸，却诱人追逐。一刹那间，他以为这就是顶峰了，不料怀里的女性只是动了动，就让他的快乐加倍了。迷糊中，他知道自己想要更多，于是他将女人往下压，自己则向上顶。

不过这种行为在光之战士看来实在是太幼稚了。她控制着呼吸的频率，有意识地刺激自己的敏感点，让身体更加放松，很快就接纳了体内的肉棒。接下来的行为对她来说可谓是轻车熟路。她慢慢抬高屁股，将含了许久的性器一点点暴露在空气里，左手支撑着身体，右手从腹肌摸到胸膛的两点，狠狠地掐了两下。

生物的本能在追逐着快感，它们唾弃理性，不屑于表面的端庄。光之战士的花径不断被开拓着，肉棒被四周的肉壁挤压，退出去以后不久，二者就马上顶撞在一起，花蜜越来越多，水声也渐渐大了起来。他们加速了碰撞的速度，肉棒被送去了更深处，那里更加紧致，也更贪恋这个外来者，将其绞住，舍不得它离开。于里昂热的身体时不时地颤抖着，并不影响这场性爱，但他希望对方也能如此。他用嘴唇细细吻过能接触到的每一寸肌肤，等他看到胸前挺立的乳珠时，便自觉含住了，用舌尖勾勒其形状，再用牙齿轻轻碾磨，这会给对方莫大的刺激，因为她的下身咬得更紧了。

但这还不够，于是他将她张开的大腿再掰开些，手指分开阴毛，准确找到花核，用两根手指来回刺激它。本来就充血的花核受到这种刺激，反馈给其主人的是加倍的快感，她觉得有什么在推着她上升，酥麻感从脊柱流向四肢和甬道里，快感再不断地积累，她却找不到释放的出口。水声更加响亮，光之战士能感觉到什么要来了，她情不自禁地呻吟出声，扭动腰肢，往下坐得更深。终于层层叠加的快感喷发而出，身体痉挛，花径自觉加快吸吮的频率，光之战士大脑空白了一瞬，仿佛灵魂出走，再归来时，整个人已经挂在于里昂热身上低喘。他的状态也不对劲，体温很高，身上是一层薄汗，双手撑住伸手，勉强让自己不要倒下去。事实上他快要疯了，光之战士的高潮来得汹涌，给他也带来了无与伦比的刺激，肉壁在一直夹紧的同时不停地收缩，他想要将性器拔出来，甬道却死死咬住，一旦抽出来一点，马上由吞下去更多，连环的刺激下，于里昂热直接射在了里面。

软下来的性器终于能从花径中逃脱，于里昂热顺势倒下，只顾自己皱起眉头喘息，他的声音本来就低沉，沾上情欲后更显色气。两人的身体紧挨着，感受着高潮的余韵。

不一会儿，光之战士恢复了过来，她侧过身，躺在于里昂热旁边看着他，这位魔法师脸上露出这种表情可是难得一见的风景。

于里昂热感受到了视线，他深深吐出一口气后，说：“还要吗？”

这番豪言壮语惊得光之战士直抬头，差点以为中场换人了。

“你是……怎么想到问这个的？”她咳嗽一声，决定试探一下。

男性精灵看向光之战士，那双颜色的眼睛依旧闪亮，棕色的发丝因为汗水黏在脸上，给她营造了一种娇柔诱惑的魅力，他定了定神，道：“感觉到你，就问了……”

来自本能的直球吗？还是哪首诗歌中的语句？不论如何，光之战士感受到了来自雄性的侵略，她很快莞尔一笑，说：“那这次你来？”

银色头发的精灵直接起身，半跪在床笫之间。像是独自点了一大桌菜一样，斟酌着从哪里先下口，半响后，他俯下身，在嘴唇上亲亲一吻。光之战士看着他苍白的身体，感受着笨拙的亲吻，几乎快要忍不住笑意。

明明自己已经躺平在床上，任他为所欲为，到头来也只不过是一个亲吻吗？

灯火一直闪耀着，光之战士突然想到这是她为数不多的在光亮下进行的性爱。冒险者之间更倾向去旅馆幽会，那里的房间有一种清洁剂的味道，闻起来像是批发购买的。床板的硬度也惊人的相似，所以做爱时最好要上两个枕头垫在腰下。而当两人都脱得差不多时，油灯早就只剩下火星了。不论是男性，还是女性，都会将自己藏在黑暗中，黑暗能拉近彼此之间的距离，从陌生人变成亲近的人只需要灭掉一盏灯，所以她好像从未在这种环境下打量过自己的床伴，不论男性还是女性。

从拂晓之间开始，光之战士几乎没有好好端详过于里昂热·奥居雷的样貌。这也难免，一开始他追求神秘感，抱自己包裹成密不透风的样子，后来也是各种长袍，结果到了第一世界突然就穿得如此裸露，真叫人不适应。而且凑近了闻，你会发现他身上有一种淡淡的香气，在卧室这种私人的空间里更是明显，好像是某种名贵的墨水，又或者是植物的香气，十分清淡，却一直存在。

于里昂热的喉结滚动了一下，不同于刚刚的勇敢发言，他现在只会各种磨蹭。像猫一样蹭着自己，却又不够亲昵，所以显得毛毛糙糙的。中长的头发披散着，有时会划过胸口的皮肤，给光之战士带去一丝痒意，她从头顶摸到后背，感叹于里昂热像只新手猫妈妈。

她用手将男性精灵推远，使得他疑惑地朝自己看来。男人看着女人的躯体，看得产生了欲望，多么简单的事情。光之战士主动分开了她的双腿，一脚踩上精灵的胸膛，用足尖轻点那光滑的肋腹，另一条腿敲打在他的腰侧，明示他快点行动。

于里昂热心领神会。

他分开双腿，两手抚摸大腿内侧的嫩肉，那里没有伤口，有着与众不同的细嫩。再往上就是罪恶的花园，令他失魂落魄的地方。高潮过后那里显示出一片艳红色，像极了成熟的果实。视觉有时会影响味觉，至少于里昂热感到一种饥渴，他用两根手指探向秘密的幽园，分开一点嫩肉就会有液体流出来，那是之前两人的体液，现在是很好的润滑。

性器早已挺立。从这个角度看身下的人，会有一种微妙的心理，好像自己掌控着她，自己正在征服她，于里昂热察觉到这不是什么好想法，但光之战士早忍不住了。

她的身体依旧在敏感期，一碰就会抖一下，现在双腿分开，将羞人的地方展示给人看，对方却置之不理。有些气愤的她主动出击，双腿缠住对方的腰，迫使对方低头看她。

于里昂热终于意识到自己得干正事了。他找准那条缝隙，先插了一根手指进去，发现畅通无阻后又慢慢增加到三根手指，光之战士的脚趾已经蜷缩起来了，他才将龟头对准花穴，缓缓推进，将经过的甬道上的每一丝褶皱都抚平，绵长的进入吊起了光之战士的胃口，当整根没入她体内时，她吐出一口气，然后压着于里昂热交换了一个热吻，舌头纠缠在一起，伴有或轻或重的吸吮。

明明之前已经做过了，再次进入后仍然惊心动魄，他的呼吸加重了。精灵用力地顶撞出去，尽可能地把自己送入甬道里，直至不能再进去后又快速拔出来，带出许多液体，混浊的体液从交合的地方滴滴答答往下落，将床单染色暗色，情欲的味道也随之加重。

淫糜的水声啧啧响起，身上的人沉浸在欲望的波涛中。光之战士被顶弄得一起一伏，放任自己在情欲中流淌，呻吟声从不压抑，联合喘息声，变成动人的乐曲。这个时候她诚实地承认男性精灵年轻强壮的躯体十分迷人，不但体毛稀少，摸起来光滑，性器更是又粗又长，让人想死死夹紧。

放出主动权后，只用享受，光之战士乐得婉转承欢，她甚至起了坏心思，在收缩时咬了他的乳头，害对方差点泻出来。接着又是一阵失控的抽插。

于里昂热索求了很多次，光之战士也配合他的姿势一一做了。二人做到了大半夜，导致各自的嗓子都有些哑了，身上布满了各种痕迹，让人看到估计会心惊肉跳一阵子。

这场实践不知何时就变了味，从理性地探索变成了情欲的狂欢，没有谦卑，并无客观，只是单纯两个人在打破彼此的防线，从这一行为中获得无与伦比的快感。或许是淫荡的，但无人会知晓。

光之战士舔弄着于里昂热的耳朵，这种不上不下的刺激使得他在睡过去的边缘还保持着一丝理智。

“要洗澡吗？”她轻声问。

对方用鼻音回答，然后就睡了过去。

女性人族坐了起来，看着眼前这具布满爱痕的身体，发觉自己好像做过火了，也许不应该纵容对方的欲望。可惜男性精灵因为多次高潮而筋疲力尽，已经昏睡过去，因此也没人来苛责她了。

至少是一夜的情人，还是熟悉的对象，她心里被唤起一种新的感情，无奈地笑了笑，像是自嘲，就抱起睡着的美人去洗澡了。顺便换了新的床单，把旧的扔到篮筐里，再给对方上好祛除淤青的药膏，接着将人放在床上，最后清理完自己，也爬上床小息一会儿。

第二天早上，光之战士首先醒来。她没有动，因为于里昂热将她搂抱在怀里。银色的长发自然垂下，眼睫毛也几乎静止，听心跳的话，他应该还在梦乡中。他的胸膛上还有昨夜留下的吻痕，但在药膏的效果下已经变成了淡粉色，估计最多明天就会消失到无影无踪。清晨白色的光从角落钻入屋内，室内情欲的味道早已散去，留下一种淡淡的香气。这种香味也残留在于里昂热的身上，光之战士的眼睛转了一圈，在墙上发现了被晒干的香草，猜测就是它们的气味。

或许是时间到了，于里昂热有了要清醒的迹象。

他先是睁开眼，快速眨了几下，像是在摆脱梦中的混沌，然后揉一揉眼睛，撑着胳膊肘抬起身子看了一眼床上。

“……辛苦了。”他的声音小到几乎听不见。

可能不是每一个男人都会经历做爱后被女方带去洗澡抹药的事件，反正于里昂热对此的接受度不是很良好，从他紧绷着的脸就能看出来。

光之战士侧躺着撑起头，露出了被子下的内衣，于里昂热几乎是瞥了一眼，就扭头不看，脸上和耳朵尖慢慢变成红色，看上去是想起来了昨晚的事情。

当事人现在非常尴尬，止不住后悔昨晚上的冲动。本来做上两次就可以结束了，他硬是要了更多。而对方也不同于英雄阁下的坚定果决，反倒是各种放任，使得现在自己羞愧成这样。

一起身，光之战士的举止就变了。变得像她往常一样，穿上衣服，在腰间系好腰带，之后穿上盔甲并背上巨大的剑。很显然，她已经恢复到了应该有的样子。而当她回头找屋子的主人时，于里昂热穿着占星术士的衣服从屋内走出来。

他的神色就像一天前一样，唯一不同的是他凑近了英雄阁下，接着在额头上落下一吻。

“昨夜的事情，我会死守的。”光之战士露出大大的笑容道，“不够你最好还是多锻炼一下，你的体力不太行。”

“咳咳……”魔法师试图掩饰过去。

而后，他用低沉的声音回复道：“对我个人来说，能被你帮助是很幸运的。而在力所能及的地方，能多少为你提供些帮助的话，那就是最好不过了……”

“哈哈哈……”光之战士拍了拍他的肩膀，表达了自己的感谢。

随后，于里昂热送光之战士出门，看着她传送回水晶都，然后回到屋内，关上房门。

曾经他在某个书架上看过一句话，“诗歌的完美，真实世界中是很难得到的；诗并不是真实，真实是诗行所无法容纳的。”那时的他还不懂其中的道理，只是一直记着。

而今，在第一世界的某个庄园里，于里昂热想到了曾经的语言，神情有些悲哀，但又自豪。


	3. 结束语+碎碎念

一、题目

图1+图2是这篇小说名字的来源。

图3是文字来源。

二、bgm

附赠的bgm是《地へ続く導》，但一开始我是听着《星霜の鼓動》写文的，差不多到下篇的时候切成了前者。

三、彩蛋和碎碎念

1.5.0的三位人士（水晶公、爱梅特赛尔克和暗之战士）均有出场。而穆恩布瑞达的问题被巧妙回避了。

以至于部队里有人说一开始像两个寡妇/鳏夫。

2.于里昂热在光之战士说自己可能变成妖精王后，选择了自己3.x时候和无影合作的话题。这其实是非常自我爆破的行为。

我不确定这个是否严重ooc，但写的时候很顺手。写完一看，他就是在自爆……

3.有阿莉塞嘱咐于里昂热的背景。

4.光之战士觉得于里昂热像猫妈妈……我看腻乙女游戏动不动喊女主是“小猫”了。

5.我的cp陆行鸟很早就出场了。

6.“妖灵的诱惑”是降速debuff。

7.注意香草和气味。

8.光之战士来找于里昂热是为了看魔法学和以太学的书，因为其他人都不让她看。

9.众所周知，光之战士的酒量很好。

10.同理的常识，光之战士（暗骑）的体力比于里昂热（占星术师）的好。

11.文中的辩论看看就算了，别相信。本来还想重点写双方的罪恶感的，无奈于笔力不够。

12.帮我找错别字的好友们都觉得这篇文很好笑。

某位不愿意透露名字的猫男觉得这个光之战士有种“慈爱”的感觉。

某位不愿意暴露id的男性精灵专注于老于的裙子……

某位睡了一觉再看文的装修大佬感受到了虐，她是迄今为止第一个感叹玻璃渣的人。

13.文里感情不真。但我是真的想搞老于。

四、结束语

感谢大家能阅读这篇文，能愉悦到你那是最好不过的了！


End file.
